Too Cute to Not Encourage
by purrpickle
Summary: Now a collection of 100 word Quitt drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. So this is now an ongoing collection of 100 word Quitt drabbles. The first ten or so (after this one) were previously posted in my _Everything Under the Sun _fic, but enough of them had been written, along with the request of new ones, that I decided to make them their own fic. *smiles*

* * *

Scratching Lord Tubbington's ears, Quinn studied him. "You know, B," she sat up and scooted over the bed to peer at Brittany lying on the floor, "Lord T should probably be put on a diet."

Opening her eyes, Brittany scrunched her nose as she looked up at the waterfall of blonde hair reaching down towards her. Batting at a random lock, she smiled. "But he _is _on a diet. Atkins."

Quinn smiled back, lifting an arm to sweep her hair to one side and tilting that side of her head closer to Brittany. She was too cute to not encourage.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is a series of three drabbles prompted from an anon where Quinn is busy with college and everything and Brittany is still stuck in Lima due to her not graduating. She can't come home to Lima for Brittany's birthday because she has several papers that are due and to top it of she forgets Britt's birthday and their scheduled skype conversation entirely because some friends from college took her out to relax. Cue a sad Brittany calling a drunk Quinn the minute after her birthday ends. Thanks!

* * *

At 12:01, Quinn's phone rang. "Ah, ah," she giggled, waving off the next shot, "I have to take this. _Britts_!" Putting her finger in her free ear to better concentrate on the small speaker over the background music, she bubbled out, "What are you doing up so late?"

A completely tear-soaked sniffle met her ears, Brittany's voice so weak she could barely hear it, "Don't you love me?"

"What?" Quinn furrowed her brow, "Baby? Of _course_ I love you."

"You didn't call. We, we had _Skype_ and – we were _supposed to_ – " Sudden sobs practically obliterated Brittany's words. "_You didn't call_."

* * *

Brittany knew this was going to happen. Quinn was in New York, making new friends and so beautiful and _amazing _that people would want her. And Brittany, being back in Lima, unable to _be _with her, was going to lose her.

She just hadn't expected it to happen on her birthday.

"Surprise," she sniffles, her chest on fire, so frozen solid, "I'm nineteen years and one day old."

"_What_?" There is panic and confusion in Quinn's voice, but it isn't enough.

Brittany sobs, knowing she needs to get off the phone before she suffocates herself. "Bye, Quinn. Be free."

"_Britt_ – "

* * *

Quinn could barely think of anything but Brittany's heartbroken voice. Her girlfriend. Broken. All because of her.

Not responding when her seatmate tried to laugh about the turbulence, Quinn stared at the image of Brittany in her mind.

…_How_…?

How could she have forgotten her girlfriend's birthday? The girl who had accepted her, who had made her feel special?

Was… It all gone? Because of another fucking _stupid _drunken night?

It had been five days since their last call, Brittany refusing to answer, but Quinn, pressing her face into the plane seat, could only hope she could make everything right.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Brittany and Quinn are fuck buddies, and while Brittany knows she's in love with Quinn, Quinn's only just realizing that she's starting to fall in love with Brittany. Can't having that, she starts to push Brittany away. Thanks!

* * *

When Brittany leaned in for a kiss in the empty locker room, Quinn wavered before ducking away. "No, B," she hissed, turning so her back was to her, "We can't do this at school anymore."

Brittany deflated. "But, we've done it before. In that stall, against that locker, in the showers – "

"_Stop_, Brittany." Quickly stripping off her towel and shimmying into her Cheerios uniform, Quinn couldn't look at her.

"Stop what? Fucking you? Touching you? _Speaking_ to you?" Brittany stepped forward. "Quinn, I love you – "

Quinn recoiled. "You _can't_!" she shouted, backing away, "We can't – we can't do this anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Quitt consoling after Santana left Brittany behind/Brittany let her go to pursue her dreams. Thanks!

* * *

Watching the sun setting over the duck pond, Quinn sipped her coffee. Hoping the heat in the liquid would send warmth through her stomach and out to her extremities, Quinn was well aware that it wasn't the summer evening that was making her cold. Instead, the cold was from the girl sitting next to her. Sniffling and reaching up to wipe tears away every so often, Brittany was silent.

"I miss her," Brittany suddenly whispered, voice cracking. "It's only been a day, but I miss her."

"I know," Quinn smiled sadly.

Brittany nodded, shoulders slumping. "I think I always will."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Quitt fighting with Santana being the ref. Thanks!

* * *

"I'm sorry Brittany, but I can't go to the park today."

"But you _promised_," Brittany pouted, crossing her arms as she stared down at Quinn from the edge of stage.

Quinn sighed. "I know. I did. But Sue needs me to do some head cheerleader things. Please." She stepped forward, squeezing Brittany's knee, "You know Sue."

Brittany pulled her knee away. "I don't care," she stated petulantly. "You _promised_."

"_Brittany_." Sounding frustrated, Quinn gave Brittany a pointed look. "I _can't_ – "

"I got this, Q," Santana interrupted, "I'll keep Brittany company at the park. You don't want to keep Sue waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Quitt friendship - Quinn finds Brittany after she let Santana go to pursue her dreams (Brittany broke up with her because she doesn't want to hold her back). Thanks!

* * *

Having been the host of a highly emotional visit from Santana, it hadn't taken Quinn long to realize that it would be a good thing to check in with the other half of the newly separated Brittana.

As soon as Brittany's mother opened the door to see her standing there, pointed her to Brittany's bedroom, smiling sadly at her.

Curled up on her bed, Lord Tubbington tucked into her side, Brittany didn't say anything when Quinn slid in behind her. Instead, her breath spiking when Quinn started stroking her hair, tears trailing from her eyes, Brittany quietly, heartbreakingly, started crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Quinn is studying but Brittany wants some sexy times. Thanks!

* * *

Pushing her secret glasses up her nose, Quinn tried not to smile when Brittany's toes rubbed against her calf. "Britts," she chided, turning the page of her Economics textbook, "I _told _you. Give me an hour of studying time, and I'll be all yours."

"You're taking too long," Brittany pouted, a second later grinning at her, "I miss you."

Quinn blushed. "Brittany…" She put her pencil down long enough to grab Brittany's hand and lace their fingers together, "Just give me a couple of minutes to prepare for this test?"

Brittany kissed her knuckles. "Okay," she sighed, "Just, hurry up?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Prompt from Riley; Quitt at Disney land. Britt has dragged Quinn along even though Quinn is over heating. Thanks!

* * *

Sucking her water through her Mickey Mouse curly straw, Quinn could only give her girlfriend a slanted glare. "Please," she swallowed her mouthful, "Just, wait a second? Or, if not, Splash Mountain?"

Brittany pressed an affectionate kiss to Quinn's forehead. "Splash Mountain's in another part of the park, silly! We're in Tomorrowland, not Frontierland."

Quinn groaned. "But… It's so _hot_," she whined, too hot to care about how pathetic she sounded.

Shrugging, Brittany moved her lips down to kiss Quinn's cheek. "It _is_ California." Tilting her head, her eyes softened, "Are you that hot?"

"No…" Quinn sighed, smiling, "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Quitt caught making out in the choir room. Thanks!

* * *

"So." Walking up behind Quinn, Brittany slid her arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek, "We're alone here."

Smiling, turning around so she could lace her hands behind Brittany's neck, Quinn leaned up to kiss her. "So…?"

Brittany grinned, returning the kiss. Pressing Quinn between her body and piano, she slipped her hands under Quinn's shirt, stroking her fingers along her ribcage. "So, silly," she pulled back, "We have time to ourselves…"

"Really?" Quinn pulled Brittany into another kiss, "I wouldn't have known…"

" – so I said she obviously couldn't recognize real talent if – oh my Barbra!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Prompt for lightbluenymphadora; Brittany teaching Quinn a Hip Hop move (I cheated). Thanks!

* * *

It'd been a month since Beth had been born, and Quinn was ready to work and get her abs back in shape. Even though she'd already been accepted back onto the Cheerios, she knew she also needed something else to further along the process.

Enter Brittany and her summer dance class: Hip Hop.

Brittany was a hands-on teacher, literally, thinking nothing of putting her hands on Quinn's body and correcting her stance or her moves. It was exhausting, eye-opening, but as Quinn started relaxing and letting her friend's lessons in, she started having fun.

And when she started having fun…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **This is a sequel to chapter two's trilogy for lil-becca-boo-bear. Thanks!

* * *

Barely responding to the greetings coming her way, Quinn lingered outside of the choir room.

"Quinn?" Mr. Schuester's voice asked from behind her, and she turned to see his mildly curious expression, "What are you…" Realization quieted his voice. "Brittany."

"Brittany." Quinn nodded, barely able to meet his eyes. "Can I…"

"Quinn?"

Eyes fluttering closed for a second, Quinn slowly turned around. Between Blaine and Sam, eyes red and obviously exhausted, drained, Brittany stared at her. "You're… Here?"

Quinn stepped forward. "Brittany…" she whispered, guilt and pain slamming into her. What had she _done _to this normally bright, loving girl?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Prompt for lil-becca-boo-bear; after graduation - now living together, Brittany has taken to babying their cat as Quinn had said they weren't ready for a baby. Thanks!

* * *

Quinn was adamant. No babies. No little ones. Nothing like that.

Peeved but understanding, Brittany had long since agreed. She'd let Quinn set the rules. She'd, after all, had a kid of her own. And even if they didn't see Beth that often, she was still an important, all encompassing, part of their life. So, grudgingly, cuddling Lord Tubbington and his offspring as best as she could, Brittany had abided by Quinn's rules.

"Right," she murmured, burying her face into Lady Tubbington's ample belly, just like her father's, "You're as best as a baby as I'll be able to have."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Quinn has a confession to make that could destroy their relationship. Thanks!

* * *

Quinn avoids looking at her.

Brittany doesn't like it. At all. "Quinn?"

The shorter blonde rolls her neck, hands tensing around her math book. She trembles, vibrating fiercely. Guiltily.

"Quinn…?"

Quinn draws in a deep breath. Her eyes meet Brittany's, then move.

"Quinn. _Quinn_." Her words cutting off, Brittany pushes forward in her chair. Her voice snaps, deepening in her throat as her hands come up, sliding along Quinn's arms. "Baby?"

Quinn shudders. "Brittany?" she whispers, eyes closing, expression tightening, "You're going to hate me. I know you are." Her fingers search out Brittany's, stroking her knuckles. "I… I know."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Immediate follow-up to the last drabble, prompted by an anon (who wanted less angst). Thanks!

* * *

Brittany slides closer. Her fingers curl, then snake around Quinn's hand, squeezing it. "What do you know?" Because Quinn's eyes are currently off limits, she searches her face. "Baby? What's going on?"

Hazel slowly appears as Quinn's lips pinch, then part. "I'm sorry."

"You're scaring me."

"I'm not _meaning _to." Quinn breathes in deeply, looking down. She laces their hands together. "I just... It's hard to tell you."

"Just _tell_ me!"

"I won't be able to go to prom with you!" Quinn snaps, "Maybe it's stupid or I'm, I know I'm overreacting, okay, but I _wanted_ to! I _promised_ you!"


End file.
